starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Disappeared (Part 2)
250px|thumb|Jar Jar en Mace op Zardossa Stix 250px|thumb|Mother Talzin The Disappeared (Part 2) is de tiende episode van het bonusseizoen van The Clone Wars. Introductie Lost! Queen Julia of the planet Bardotta has been abducted. If Representative Jar Jar Binks and Jedi Master Mace Windu cannot find the missing Queen in three rotations, a sinister prophecy will be fulfilled. The bloodthirsty Frangawl cult will take over the Bardottan government and its planetary system will be overwhelmed by chaos, death, and destruction. Synopsis Queen Julia is ontvoerd door de Frangawl Cult naar Zardossa Stix. Jar Jar Binks vertelt aan Mace Windu wat er gebeurde toen er iemand werd geofferd en dat zijn Force in een bol verdween. Mace zegt dat hij hierdoor een duistere aanwezigheid gewaarwordt. Dat zou wel eens de ‘Great Mother’ kunnen zijn, waarover Peteen, de geheime sekteleider, praat. De sekte wordt aangevuld door meerdere Bardottans, een vrouwelijke Zygerrian en een Ming Po. Jar Jar en Mace landen 's nachts in de stad op Zardossa Stix waar Julia naartoe werd gebracht. Met de Force ziet Mace een marktplaats met Julia. Mace wordt met opzet opgehouden door een groep Eopies en daarna door een hoop wachters van de Cult. Een lid van de sekte houdt Jar Jar op afstand met een cannon dat Mace uiteindelijk kan onschadelijk maken. Daarna zijn er twee Gundarks die door een Ming Po dierentemmer worden vrijgelaten. De Mingo Po steelt Mace’s saber, maar Jar Jar gaat het duel aan en kan Mace’s saber met zijn tong grijpen zodat Mace het met de Force kan terughalen. Hij doodt een Gundark en de andere gaat er vandoor. Het bendelid praat nogmaals over de ‘Great Mother’. Julia is verder weggevoerd richting woestijn naar een offerplaats. Mace en Jar Jar volgen haar op een Dalgo en een Eopie. De Frangawl Cult wil Julia offeren wanneer de zon en de maan op een lijn staan. Hierdoor wordt de macht van de magische bol groter. Mother Talzin arriveert en blijkt de ‘Great Mother’ te zijn. Zij wil de geest van Julia tijdens het offer combineren met de macht van de magische bol. Wanneer Jar Jar en Mace de offerplaats naderen, activeert de Gungan per ongeluk een aantal grote bewakingdroids. Mace en Jar Jar kunnen hen uitschakelen en Jar Jar gebruikt en van de blasters van de droids als zijn wapen. Talzin laat haar magie los op Mace en tovert een magisch zwaard tevoorschijn om met Mace te kunnen duelleren. Jar Jar kan Julia net op tijd bevrijden wanneer alle lenzen van het apparaat op een rechte lijn staan, maar dan staat hij plots zelf in de baan om te worden geofferd. Julie duwt Jar Jar weg zodat Peteen nu in de baan komt te staan. Het offer vindt plaats, maar door weg te duiken vallen Jar Jar en Julia tegen de pilaar waar de bol met de Force energie was geplaatst. De bol valt op de grond met een gigantische knal als gevolg. De magische bol is gebroken en Mother Talzin vervaagt in de rook … Queen Julia verklaart dat hun relatie met de Jedi in ere is hersteld dankzij de acties van Mace Windu. Index Personages *Jar Jar Binks *Mace Windu *Talzin *Peteen *Queen Julia Andere *Zardossa Stix *Zardossa Airspeeder *Zardossa Droid Species *Bardottan *Ming Po *Gundark *Balnab *Gossam *Dalgo *Eopie *Gungan *Mens *Dathomirian Bron *SW-Union *Jedi Bibliothek category:Televisie